


Halloween

by Book_freak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, Halloween, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: Daisy has one goal for Halloween. She's going to scare Melinda May with one of her pranks.





	Halloween

Melinda had always loved Halloween. Ever since she was a child and had begged her parents to let her go out trick or treating she had loved it. The costumes, the candy, the jokes and the pranks. It was fun. Not fun in a wholesome way like Christmas. Halloween was easier, there was less show. No big sit down family dinner, no pretending to love every gift she received. Just running around with the other kids, having fun and playing tricks on each other.

Halloween was simple. Even as she'd gotten older and the nature of the holiday changed, Melinda's enjoyment of it didn't fade. She still played tricks on people. She was infamous for it at the academy. In her final year she only had to not show up to the Halloween party for every cadet in the building to be frantically trying to figure out what she was doing.

Even the memory made her smile. Like the memory of her putting a mannequin in her chair to distract Phil as she lavishly decorated his apartment with plastic spiders and a skeleton in his closet.

He'd tried to be mad at her for that, but she could see the smile he couldn't hide.

Daisy loved Halloween too. Even though for the first year that they'd known each other the team didn't celebrate it, it was clear now how much Daisy enjoyed it.

The whole team was rarely there, but Daisy liked to organise a party, hide little plastic pumpkins around the base, and, of course, set up pranks. Nowhere that they could be a real danger though, she had that much sense.

Daisy liked playing tricks on people. She wasn't sure _why_ exactly, it was just fun. It took her a long time to trust the others enough to do it, too. Enough to know that they wouldn't get mad at her, wouldn't hate her for it.

This year she was going to add something new. Though she knew she was setting herself up to fail, Daisy was determined to get May with one of her pranks. To scare her.

She was going to try to scare Melinda May.

Yeah, she was screwed.

* * *

Daisy didn't see her first prank go off, but she could safely say that it didn't work by the fact that May had dismantled it and set it up by her bedroom door. The maniacally laughing skeleton fell from the ceiling and Daisy blew it to pieces with her powers before she realised what was going on.

She laughed though. She'd always liked messing with May. Maybe she didn't laugh as much as the others, but she was fun. And she knew what she was doing when it came to pranks. Besides, not many people were brave enough to even _try_ to mess with May.

It was just fun. The suspicious looks May shot her, the laughter Daisy fought to keep inside when she did.

The fake head in a jar, at least, wasn't found by Fitz this time. Elena thought it was funny though.

Daisy was sitting in the common room with her laptop when May walked in and threw the rubber snake that Daisy had hidden in her jacket at her. Daisy snorted, catching it. “Nothing?”

May only smirked and left.

Daisy giggled. Back to the drawing board.

Melinda walked away, grinning to herself. She could try to get Daisy back but... no, she was having way more fun untangling her attempts.

May wasn't sure how Daisy had done it, but when she went to take a sip from her cup of tea later that day, she found a plastic spider floating in the mug which she hadn't seen before. She smiled and picked it out, resolving to hide it in Daisy's bed.

Maybe taking a _little_ revenge wasn't a bad idea. Just for fun.

* * *

Daisy had organised a Halloween party, and May couldn't help but read the entire thing as a trap. She almost decided not to go in an attempt to figure out what Daisy was doing, but decided against it. She could take whatever Daisy could dish out.

She wasn't going to wear a costume though. She was a little old for that.

Daisy was smart, May had to give her that. She wasn't sure if the person she could see walking around in Daisy's clothes was actually her, due to the oversized mask which completely covered their face and hair. It could have been another agent who Daisy had bribed.

May kept an eye out for whatever Daisy had obviously planned, but she didn't let that be all she did. She bumped into Simmons entirely by accident, who was dressed as the bride of Frankenstein.

Jemma beamed. “May! Oh, I'm glad you could make it!”

Melinda smiled, taking her in. “You look good.”

Jemma laughed. “I look _awful,”_ She said, _“_ But Fitz insisted.” She nodded towards May. “I see you don't have a costume.”

“Oh, I'm a robot.” May said, maintaining a straight face.

Jemma snorted into her hand, half bending over from laughter. “Of course.” She giggled. “I should have known.”

May nodded over her shoulder. “I think Fitz wants to dance with you.” She said.

Jemma hurried over with a smile, waving goodbye. May walked towards the punch table, carefully examining her cup before pouring herself some.

“What a terrifying costume.” A familiar voice said from behind her, and she smiled.

“Phil.”

He was in his usual Captain America costume. That brought back memories. He smiled too. “LMD?” Coulson asked, nodding to her attire.

Melinda shook her head. “Face changing Hydra agent.”

Phil laughed. “Right, right. Sorry for the confusion.”

Daisy had no idea what those two were talking about. Hell, she could hardly see them through the darkness and her mask, but even with all of that she could see how they were looking at each other. They could pretend not to be together _all_ they wanted, there was no way they weren't a couple with that much eye sex going on.

She shook herself when Coulson walked away to talk to Mack and Elena, the latter of whom was dressed as the Flash. Business time.

Daisy caught May's eyeroll as she approached, but she wasn't put off. She was gonna do it, she was gonna scare May with her genius prank.

It was going to work.

As the person in Daisy's clothes and a thick rubber horse mask approached her, May became more and more convinced that it wasn't actually Daisy. They held up their phone, indicating that they wanted to take a picture with her, and that only convinced her further. Daisy would just ask. The only reason they wouldn't speak was if they knew May would recognise Daisy's voice.

Still, she shrugged and let them lean in a little closer to take the selfie, shaking her head despairingly.

What happened next happened so quickly that Melinda didn't have time to process it. While her eyes were fixed on the phone screen, she felt a slight movement to her left. The phone screen lit up just as May turned her head to look, and she found that the horse mask had been removed.

It was replaced with Daisy's face. Her scarred, bloody, zombified face. She opened her mouth, blood seeping from it, and before Melinda could stop herself she had punched her squarely in the face.

Daisy fell to the ground, and after a moment of shock, started laughing, wiping the fake blood from her mouth.

May stared at her as Daisy pulled herself to her feet, still laughing. “Oh my God-” Daisy giggled, blood smearing her cheek, “Oh my God- you _hit_ me!”

Daisy noted that Elena was laughing in the background and Fitzsimmons were making confused noises, but she paid them no attention.

Melinda's face darkened and her hand wrapped around Daisy's arm in a vice grip. “Come on.” She said in a firm voice that boded no argument.

Daisy staggered after May down the hall, giddy and laughing. Maybe she was a little drunk. Only a little though. “Where are we going?” Daisy asked.

“Medical.”

Daisy snorted. “I'm _fine._ ” She protested, even as May shoved her into a seat and gently wiped her face with a damp cloth.

“Are you bleeding?”

Daisy scoffed. “What do you mean am I- no!” A second too late she remembered that she _was_ covered in fake blood, and May _had_ nailed her pretty good. She tried and failed to shove May's hands away. “I'm okay, cross my heart.”

When May had finished wiping most of the make-up off, Daisy could see her face. See the concern in her eyes as her fingers brushed Daisy's eye. “That's gonna leave a mark.” She murmured.

“Barely.” Daisy muttered, but May had already gone to rummage for an ice pack. A slow grin crept onto her face. “I totally got you.”

“Shut up.” May said, pressing the ice pack to her eye.

“I did though.”

“I hit a lot of people.” May said in a sour voice. “That doesn't mean I was scared.”

Daisy snorted. “Lighten up.” She said, poking her. “It's just a bit of fun.”

May suddenly looked angry. “It's not _fun,”_ She said, “if you get hurt.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Please. If I came back from a mission like this you wouldn't even look twice.”

“That's not the point.”

Daisy groaned. “May come on!” She cried, pushing herself to her feet. “We were having fun! For like, the first time in _ever._ Don't get mad just cos I won.”

Melinda crossed her arms. “You didn't- that's not it.”

Daisy grinned and grabbed her arm, tugging at it. “Just tell me, please?” May still looked uncomfortable, so she leaned obnoxiously closer. “ _Pleeeaaase?”_

May rolled her eyes. “You should be able to take a hit better than that.” She muttered.

Daisy shrugged. “You surprised me.”

“I surprised me too.” May muttered. “I- I thought it was serious.” She confessed. “For a second. You went down, I thought-”

Daisy scoffed. “You're good, you're not _that_ good.” She said. “Imagine that headline. 'Quake Murdered By SHIELD Agent In World's Best Prank'.”

May rolled her eyes, but it was clear that she was still bothered.

Daisy shifted so that she was in front of her. “I'm fine, see?” She said, forcing her head into May's sightline. “Look at my face. My awesome face.”

A smile started to touch May's lips. “Get your awesome face away from mine or it'll get punched again.”

Daisy beamed. “Okay, jeez, sorry.” She teased. “Wanna go back to the party?”

May shrugged. “Only if you take the ice pack.”

“ _Fine._ ”

Daisy started to smirk as they walked down the hall together. “So... when I fell over, you said you thought it was serious... would you say you were... scared?”

May growled. “No.”

Daisy grinned. “Oh, okay.” She paused. “It's just that it seemed like you were pretty scared you'd hurt me.”

“Scared of the paperwork more like.”

“So you _were_ scared!”

“This doesn't count.”

“Says you.”

 


End file.
